


It's Complicated (But Not Really)

by hexmaniacchoco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Farm Animal Acquisition, Bickering, Dive headfirst into the garbage pile of tropes, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Frustrating Teens Learning To Be Slightly Less Frustrating People, Gazing into Each Other's Eyes, I can't stay away from the tropes, I don't think any of you care though, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, everyone can see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmaniacchoco/pseuds/hexmaniacchoco
Summary: With possibly several different monsters terrorizing an area, everyone teams up to find out what they are and take them down. However, things go a little awry when someone somehow manages to get everyone turned into an animal, creating a new problem that should maybe be solved before they can tackle the monsters.





	It's Complicated (But Not Really)

Car doors slammed in succession as two groups piled out, milling around the general area for a moment until it was sure everyone was together. Before long a motorcycle rumbled up next to them. After parking it, Ketch climbed off and casually strolled toward the Impala, parked on the other side of Jody’s SUV.    
  
“Hello,” he greeted. The others just nodded in his direction, with a few scattered “heys”, a response to which he blinked his offense and then let it go. Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets.    
  
“This is already starting to feel like a seriously awkward vacation.”    
  
“Yeah if you want to count doing our jobs as a vacation,” Dean grumbled. “At least the hotel’s nice though.”    
  
Jody stepped forward, holding out a bunch of room keys. “You think we’re staying at the kinds of places you three stay at? Uh uh. Not with my girls. We’re staying somewhere decent, she said as she began handing them out. Claire sighed beside her, arms crossed and a bad-tempered look on her face.    
  
“Kaia’s late.”    
  
Alex jabbed her in the side with an elbow. “Your girlfriend will be here soon so stop your complaining,” she teased. A small blush came over Claire’s face and she glared at her sister.    
  
“Go screw yourself.”    
  
“Go screw your gir--”    
  
“ _ Girls _ ,” Jody scolded. “Please. Let’s focus.”    
  
“Yeah, no offense Claire, but it’s pretty late at night and we’re all gonna need some sleep before tomorrow.”    
  
Everyone turned to look at Patience, who was walking towards them, Kaia following close behind.    
  
“Kaia! Patience!” Claire welcomed them happily. Alex smiled at them and briefly waved before jabbing Claire in the side again, earning her yet another dirty look.    
  
“Good! We’ll fill the rest in when they show up. For now, we can get this party started!” Donna enthused from next to Jody. From next to his own found family, Jack smiled at the exchanges. Noticing this, Cas put a hand on Jack’s shoulder and gave it a small, affectionate shake. He turned to look at Sam and Dean next to him, and caught Dean’s eyes. He held his gaze for several moments before returning his attentions to Donna as she approached them, in the middle of telling them something.    
  
“And you two lovebirds are gonna’ share room 0918, just down the hall a ways from Jodes and I, so not too far if you need anything,” she said with a wide, toothy grin as she took Cas’ hand and plunked a set of keys in them. Dean looked confused between them both.    
  
“No offense to your organizational system there Donna, but Cas don’t sleep. So why is no one else bunking with us?”    
  
“Don’t worry about a thing there Dean-o, we might know our angel friend here doesn’t need a single wink of sleep but the hotel staff don’t, and they charge extra for any additional people added to a room,” she explained. “So it’s better if we stick to the recommended number per room, ‘kay?”    
  
Dean shrugged and took the key. “I guess that’s the downside of nicer places; probably tryin’ to keep out partiers,” he commented.    
  
Donna smiled in reply and continued distributing room keys to people. She walked up to Claire, Alex, Kaia, and Patience, handing Patience a single key. “You girls are all sharing a room. There’s two doubles in there for ya’. Don’t go causing too much trouble now!” she beamed cheerfully before continuing over to Sam.    
  
“We’ll try not to wreck the place,” Alex replied with amusement.    
  
“Yeah I just wanna’ sleep,” Patience added, brushing a strand of hair back. She called out to Jody, “Hey, we’re gonna go get set up. See you guys in the morning!” They waved, and the four of them left to their room.    
  
As Donna handed a key to Sam and Jack, Jody gave one to Mary. “You’re with Ketch, two singles,” she told her, “Sorry about this. I’ve heard he’s become less of an asshole recently though and well, I know you’re tougher than him anyhow. You can make sure he doesn’t sink back to his so-called former self.” As she patted Mary’s shoulder with an encouraging smile, the sound of wings filled the air and everyone turned in its direction, finding a disheveled Gabriel standing next to Rowena, with a disturbed looking Crowley in tow. All eyes immediately fell to the chicken tucked under Gabriel’s other arm. He noticed this, and looked back and forth between the bird and the others.    
  
“Yeah. This is kinda a long story gang. Don’t any of you worry your pretty heads over it.”    
  
Grimaces and suspicion and confusion passed over everyone’s faces in turn.    
  
“I don’t really want to ask…” Sam said. “About anything.”    
  
Crowley scowled at his travel companions. “At the very least you two could have made yourselves decent before I arrived. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to remove that imagery from my mind even if I had Feathers scour it clean for me.”    
  
Rowena opened her mouth to make a remark in return, but was interrupted by Ketch clearing his throat a little, drawing all eyes on him.    
  
“While this is all very entertaining, might I suggest we follow the example of others and turn in for the night?” he said.    
  
“I hate to agree, but he’s right,” Mary said, looking around at everyone. “It’s getting pretty late.”    
  
Jody shrugged. “I could do with some shut-eye myself. We’re not starting until tomorrow anyway so let’s call it a night and we’ll go over everything else in the morning. Sound good? ”    
  
“I’ve learned from Dean the importance to humans of getting adequate rest, so I agree,” Cas replied.    
  
“That settles things then,” Donna said. “Time to hit the hay!”    
  
“Why are all three of us in a single room?!” Crowley exclaimed, not done with his frustration.    
  
“You don’t need to sleep either, Crowley,” Cas informed him.    
  
“Don’t worry,” Jody tried to assuage him, “You guys have a room with two doubles. And Cas is right. You don’t need to sleep anyway, and it was the only room near us they had left, so we didn’t think you’d mind.”     
  
“Well you were all wrong.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for [spncoldesthits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/173509982115/redux-may-prompt-posting-dates-15th-19th)! It's another chapter fic, so I'll add more tags as they become relevant. Speaking of the tags, a note to the spncoldesthits mods: the first 6 tags are ones from the blog specified in the challenge info, and the ones after those are the tropes I managed to sort of get into this first chapter. I'll also possibly rearrange them as I add more. (I understand only what's posted before the challenge ends counts though. These are just notes. :P)


End file.
